Location estimation in wireless technology has attracted great interests in recent research, because it is an important task in various applications of wireless communications. Further, attention on developing an indoor location technology based on the wireless local area network (WLAN) is gradually increasing while the population of the WLAN is growing. The superiority in using this technique can utilize the existing hardware without affecting the original network access function, and will also create a popular value added.